Question: Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ -\dfrac{6}{7} \div \left(-\dfrac{3}{8}\right) = {?} $
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $-\dfrac{3}{8}$ is $-\dfrac{8}{3}$. Therefore: $ -\dfrac{6}{7} \div \left(-\dfrac{3}{8}\right) = -\dfrac{6}{7} \times \left(-\dfrac{8}{3}\right) $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{6}{7} \div \left(-\dfrac{3}{8}\right)} = \dfrac{-6 \times (-8)}{7 \times 3} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{6}{7} \div \left(-\dfrac{3}{8}\right)} = \dfrac{48}{21} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{16}{7}$